Starring Role
by SadisticVampire27
Summary: Based off of Marina and the Diamonds song, Starring Role. Please, just read it. I'm not good with summaries. :)


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything. Everything goes to their respective owners.

_You're hard to hug, tough to talk to- and I never fall asleep,_

_when you're in my bed all you give me is a heartbeat_

_I've turned into a statue and it makes me feel depressed_

_'cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed._

_You don't love me, big fucking deal I'll never tell you how I feel_

_You don't love me, not a big deal, I'll never tell you how I feel._

Rena stares blankly at the full length mirror as Alduin undresses her from behind. His red eyes briefly meet her golden ones in the mirror, and she finds no love in them. Her heart clenches. She betrayed those who helped and cared her for a loveless power. She closes her eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

'You don't love me, big fucking deal. I'll never tell you how I feel.' She thinks as the last item of clothing falls from her body.

_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part, when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart. You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role if I can't get the starring role. _

_Sometimes I ignore you, so I feel in control 'cause really, I adore you and I can't leave you alone. _

_Fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong. _

_Come on, baby, let's just get drunk, forget we don't get on _

_You like my dad, you get on well, I'll send my best regards from hell._

Rena stares at the snowy mountains from her perch. She sees in the distant the blacken figure of Alduin approaching Skuldafn at a quick pace. Rena stands and smiles but her smile quickly fades as a Legendary Dragon swoops and begins to tease Alduin.

"It almost feels…like a joke. To play out the part; when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart." She says to herself watching the two dragons 'play'.

Alduin finally has enough of the other dragon and lands next to Rena, transforming into his human form. "Brit Kulaas," He greets her in his normal deep, seductive voice. "you are here to greet me."

She stares at him in silenced before briskly turning on her heels and heads into Skuldafn, leaving the world eater in confusion. Once within the safety of the ancient ruins, she lets tears slowly begin to fall as she begins to wander aimlessly around.

Later that night, Alduin finds Rena surrounded by several empty wine bottles and nursing a half empty one. He growls and grasps her arm, pulling her from the table. Rena glares at him, baring her fangs. She jerks away from him and straightens up her Arch-Mage robes, "You, like my dad, you get on well." She says before looking him dead in the eye, "I'll send my best regards from hell." She growls, storming off.

Enraged, Alduin goes after her. He grabs her arm and slams her against the wall. "You try my patience, Kulaas." He growls before devouring her mouth with his.

_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part, when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart. You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role if I can't get the starring role. _

_I never sent for love, I never had a heart to mend._

_Because before the start began, I always saw the end_

_Yeah, I wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me._

_But nothing's ever gonna give, I'll never set you free._

_Yeah I'll never set you free_

Alduin watches in amusement as Rena seethes as one of his many servants rubbed against him as he sat upon his throne, "Are you jealous, Kulaas? Afraid you're going to lose me and have a broken heart?" He questions with a devious smile plastered on his face.

Rena half laughs and an insane look appears in her golden eyes, "I never sent for love. I never had a heart to mend. Because before the start began; I always saw the end." She says as she pulls off his servant and crawls into his lap and uses her ice magic to bind his hands to the arms of the throne. "I wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me. But nothing's ever gonna give. I'll never set you free." She says with a smirk before kissing him deeply.

NOTE:

Rena is a Breton vampire.

In my mind, dragons can turn into 'humans'.

Brit means Beautiful

Kulaas means Princess


End file.
